Spooktacular Halloween Stories!
by LightFighter74
Summary: Fight. Scare. Night. Terror. Read if you dare. Rated M just in case my mind creats to horrible of a horror story. Some things about this explained in the authors notes
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! I'm light. This is my first story and it's in the spirit of Halloween. I'll probably end up doing this one forever and mix the other holidays in later. Anyways this is a series of stories that are meant to be horrific and terrifying, taking place in ninjago. It can be about any character or them all and yes that includes Garmadon and Wu. I am also accepting plenty of ideas for the stories. Pm or review them in, but I do prefer pm. Enjoy!**

* * *

_The Haunted ship, part 1_

The ninja and Nya all sat in the tv room with the lights turned of and the TV playing the all night horror movie marathon. The only sound made by them was the chewing of popcorn and the occasional scream or whimper. They were planing to pull an all nighter, since they had the next day off, but as the hours droned on, each one found themselves becoming drowsier and drowsier. Despite the horror going on before their eyes, they fell asleep one by one...

~An hour or so later~

Jay woke up with a start, hearing someone scream. It sounded like a girl. He rubbed his eyes tiredly and looked around the room. He was alone in there and the TV turned off.

"Really? They went to bed without me?" He mumbled still slightly delirious, and stood up. Stretching, he walked towards the door, but stopped when he heard the TV turn on. Slowly he turned around just in time to see a monstrous creature devour a girl on TV. He gulped, but just figured the TV had glitched again and turned it off with the remote, but as soon as he did another scream echoed through the halls of the bounty. Jay looked down at the remote and back at the TV. It was still off. He reached for his golden weapon and slowly followed the direction the scream came from. _Nya's room. _He knocked lightly on the door.

"Nya?" he asked to make sure it was really her.

_"Jay? Jay is that you?" _Her voice came from the other side of the door, fear dripping in it.

"Yeah, are you okay?" He asked with concern. He had detected the fear in her voice and gripped his weapon tighter.

_"No... I'm scare-What? No! No! Get away! JAY HELP ME!" _Another scream sounded out from behind the door.

"Nya! Nya! Hold on I'm coming!" Jay shouted and tried to oped the door, but found it locked. "Nya! Stay away from the door!" He began to use his full potential as a roar sounded in her room followed by another scream. He blew the door open and it flew off its hinges. Running in, he found Nya in the corner, hugging her knees with her eyes squeezed shut, and the door glued to the wall by what looked like something green. He ran over to her quickly. She was crying and whimpering. She had several searched an one deep gash on her cheek. He bent down in front of her and out a hand on her shoulder. He spoke her name softly. She barely opened her eyes, and those eyes showed complete terror in them, that had now been relieved.

"Jay," she whispered and hugged him crying. He hugged her back, holding her close.

"Shh... It's alright. I'm here now, and you're okay," he whispered comforting words in her ear. After about half an hour she calmed down. Her mascara had smeared and she looked kind of pail, but seemed okay. "Nya what happened? Why'd you scream?" He asked her. She sniffled and said

"I was asleep and heard a creaking noise, like something was walking around in my room. When I opened my eyes, There was this hideous demon standing there and... And he had a knife. His voice was the worst part. He could probably scare even Garmadon with it! Jay it was so scary. He attacked me and I tried to get away, but the door way locked," Nya said, tears streaming down her cheeks once more. Jay wiped them away and looked at her In the eyes. His hand accidentally brushed against the still slightly bleeding gash. She gave a small yelp of surprise.

"We should probably that fixed.." Jay said. She nodded and he helped her up. He used some cloth he ripped off of his sleeve and some tape that was on her desk to make a make shift bandage. "That outto hold until I can give you really medical attention."

"Thanks, but we should check on the others. Who knows if the same thing is happening to them," she pointed out.

"Good idea, accept I have no idea where they are," he told her. They thought for a minute, then she said

"Let's check their room first," he nodded in agreement and, taking her by the hand, lead her into the hall. While they walked to the ninjas room an eery silence spread throughout the bounty, giving them both baaaaadddd feelings. They looked around carefully and soon made it to the door. When Jay reached for the door handle it was freezing and the door gave a creak as he opened it. Slowly they walked inside, Jays golden weapons out and Nya behind him, still holding his hand. The room was dark, but Jay made a lightning ball to light the way. What they saw in that room horrified them both...

* * *

**Haha! First story and I already begin with a cliff hanger! I'll make this haunted tale into a few parts, hope you got scared*evilly scary smile*. I could use a few ideas for scary things for The Haunted Ship here, as this scary story is titled. I already know what they saw, but I meant for like the other ninja and what could be there. Hope you liked this! Review or pm me ideas and tell me if you enjoyed this or not:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope Yall like the first part. Zane's fans are probably going to hate me and this part, but I'll do one centered around Zane later to make up for it! I promise! Please don't send ZE demons after me! READ BOTTOM AUTHORS NOTE! Enjoy!**

**Warning: This is very short.**

* * *

_The Haunted Ship, part 2_

Jay and Nya's eyes widened at the horrific sight of Zane, lying on the floor, grears and wires strung out everywhere. Even some blood was there.

"Zane!" Nya said when she finally found her voice again. Jay inspected the damage and shook his head.

"We're to late Nya. There's to much damage for me to fix," he said sadly. Nya looked on the verge of tears. They didn't know what had happened to him, but when they looked up, they saw the words spelled out in gears 'One down. Five to go.' Jay gulped and they looked at each other. An evil laugh broke out and echoed through the ship, making Nya jump into Jays arms. Jay held her protectively and glared at the air. "Come on," he whispered. "We have to fine the others.."

* * *

**Okay I admit that is extremely short. The problem being I was going to switch to what Kai was doing , but had no clue how or what to do or where he'd wake up. PLEASE HELP ME! PM OR REVIEW ME IDEAS(PREFERABLY PM) SO I CAN CONTINUE!**


End file.
